A Darker Mind
by wintergirlsmith
Summary: Alexandra Rosier. Pureblooded Ravenclaw cynic. Head of the Company, a discreet order of men and women united for the creation and distribution of illicit and illegal substances, and maybe some darker things than that. Will get much darker as things progress, and I shall remind you it is rated M for a reason. Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is new. I don't really know what to say about it other than that it will get kind of dark. Drugs and drug selling is a heavy theme. If you're sensitive to that, or it could potentially trigger you, you may want to look elsewhere. **

Alexandra Rosier sat at a corner table in a discreet pub. Padma Patil sat next to her.

"I have the list, Xandra," Padma said, sliding a thin column of paper across the table.

Alexandra let her eyes skim over the paper. "Contact Bones and Goldstein within the next three hours. I want them both on my doorstep within the next twenty-four."

"It will be done, Xandra." A respectful nod, and the woman was gone.

A dark chuckle, and then, almost from out of nowhere, Blaise Zabini stepped forward, sliding next to her.

"Alexandra. You haven't changed a bit."

She regarded him coolly with intelligent blue eyes. "Neither have you, Blaise."

He was arrogant around her, he called her by her full name. Almost nobody these days did that. Her . . . employees addressed her as Xandra, and everyone unfamiliar to her called her Lady Rosier. Alexandra had always viewed full names as being more intimate than nicknames. She hadn't heard her full name in three years, since she'd been a seventh-year at Hogwarts.

"Daphne says the business is good to you," he said conversationally.

"It is. Padma is an efficient right-hand. The products sell well, nobody even attempts to steal from me these days. As of now, I cannot complain."

"And yet, you're still recruiting more to your cause."

A shrug. "There is always room for improvement."

"How very Ravenclaw of you, Alexandra."

"I was Sorted there for a reason."

He eyed her. "Some days, I think you should've been in Slytherin."

She smiled. "I'm glad I wasn't. Do you know how much suspicion Slytherins get? I'd likely never have gotten anywhere."

"Is that why you don't hire Slytherins?"

"No. It's because Ravenclaws are smarter, and Hufflepuffs are more trustworthy and loyal. To be fair, I don't make a habit of hiring Gryffindors, either. Too foolhardy, and one rash decision could blow up the whole Company."

Blaise nodded. And then, "I'm getting married."

A shrug. She already knew that.

"To Tracey Davis," he continued, "D'you remember her from school? Used to follow Pansy around like a lost puppy." Blaise shuddered.

"If you don't want to marry her, I hardly see why you're doing it."

"I don't have much of a choice. Goyle and Pansy have been betrothed since sixth-year, as have Draco and Astoria, and Daphne's promised to some bloke who went to Durmstrang. Merlin knows it's not like I can marry you. Have to marry, and my mother'd have a fit if I didn't marry a pureblood."

"I never thought you cared much about blood, Blaise."

A shrug. "It's a lot easier. Muggle-borns and half-bloods are all 'Come meet the family' and 'my mother will just _adore _you.' Tracey's parents have known me my whole life."

"You know," she said, "I never understood the blood prejudice, you know. It just never made any logical sense."

"A lot of things don't. Too late now."

She laughed, a cynical laugh. "Yes, it is too late now. For a lot of things."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, two old pureblood friends, considering their lives.

Then, the door opened, bringing with it a gust of wind, and the moment was gone.

"I'm applying for a teaching job," she told him, "D.A.D.A. Head of Ravenclaw as well, Flitwick's retiring."

"Yeah, well, I'll send you a wedding invitation. Tracey's thinking next January."

And the two friends parted ways.

On June 23rd, Alexandra found herself in Dumbledore's office, dressed smartly in black slacks, a gray blouse, and a strand of white pearls.

"So, it has come to my attention you are interested in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alexandra?"

That was another person brave enough to call her by her full name, "I am. Head of Ravenclaw as well."

There was a sad twinkle in his blue eyes. "Alexandra, I must tell you I've been hearing some strange tales about you . . . "

One carefully arched black eyebrow. "Tales about me? I couldn't imagine what they say, Headmaster. Haven't been doing much the past few years."

He looked at her like he didn't quite believe her, like her knew exactly what she'd been up to. He didn't press the issue, though, which told her he was already planning. That concerned her. The last thing she needed was Dumbledore ripping down the Company.

To her immense pleasure, he told her at the end of the hour she was hired, and to arrive on the morning of September 1st, before the students got there.

Later that day, she found Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein standing before her, in her office in Rosier Manor.

They both bowed respectfully, saying "Lady Rosier," as they were not yet hired with permission to address her as 'Xandra.'

She regarded them. "Tell me why you think you'd be of service to my Company."

Susan spoke first. "I'm very skilled with herbs and plants, both magical and Muggle."

Then Anthony, "I live in Basil Heights, and I can cover a large area of distributing the products in a quick period of time."

She lightly drummed her nails across the oaken top of the desk she sat at. "Very well. See Padma immediately, she is my right-hand and speaks with my voice. She will give you your first assignments. You do anything she says, if you have questions you will ask her. I don't wish to hear from either of you again unless it is to tell me of your success." There was a threatening edge to her voice, warning the consequences if she was displeased.

They both bowed respectfully, before withdrawing.

All in all, the day could be considered a win. She would be placed at Hogwarts, which would serve her plan very well. She had two new employees, both with useful qualities. Even now they were working on assignments from an approved list she had written up for Padma. She was satisfied for the day.

She went back to her personal chambers in the manor. Padma lived in the manor with her, as well as several favoured employees.

In the privacy of her own room, she carefully took out a small plastic baggie filled with glowing purple powder. A magical drug that would let her thoughts sleep for a while.

Yes, a good day indeed for Alexandra Rosier.

A month later, Alexandra found herself in the middle of a lush Irish woodland, clutching an egg tightly to her chest as she Disapparated.

When she got back to the manor, she immediately cried out for Padma. Her right hand came running. Alexandra was exhausted from the energy it took to Apparate that far.

Padma's face had concern written all across it. "Did you retrieve it, Xandra?"

"I did. Padma, take it. Take it downstairs to the incubator. It's precious." She heaved a deep breath, slowly rising to her feet and pressing the large egg into Padma's hands.

"Xandra, you need assistance, you need rest –" Padma began.

"I will. I will go sleep right now if it would ease your concern. Watch the egg closely, Padma, I'll not be forgiving if it is lost, or destroyed."

"Of course, Xandra."

Then she disappeared out of the doorway, and Alexandra heard her yelling at all the employees and servants to clear the East Wing of the Manor until further notice. She smiled, knowing Padma did that so nobody would see their Xandra weakened. That was good, she must not appear weak to them, not even for a moment.

She stumbled into her room, flopping onto the bed. It had been a successful day, at the very least.

**What do you think? I already have a basic plotline as far as where this is going. If you like it, I'd love to know. If you don't, at least tell me why (in a respectful manner.) I know most people are wary of OCs, but I needed a character I could bend to my criteria for the main character. Trust me, she'll be far from a Mary Sue by the time we're through here. **

**I don't know how often this will be updated, but it will be updated. I won't abandon stories, no matter how long it takes. I hope you're willing to stick with me on this little project. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's taken me forever to update this, but as promised, I've not abandoned it and I have no plan to. With me, updates are not going to be constant because my situation doesn't allow for it, but I WILL update, fear not. Here we go, hope you like it.**

Alexandra woke up two days later to Padma Patil shaking her awake.

"Xandra, you've been sleeping for _two days straight._" There was genuine concern in her amber eyes.

"Two days? Must have been a side-effect of the Haze Crystals . . ."

"You took Haze Crystals? You know they haven't completed testing on them in the lab."

Alexandra shrugged. "What have I missed?"

Padma's expression changed. "As a matter of fact, we just received word from Chang. Apparently, Harry Potter's been trying to rouse investigations against you."

"Has he been successful?" Alexandra asked mildly.

"Not yet, Kingsley hasn't approved anything officially."

"Does he plan to?"

A shrug. "We can only guess. It seems likely, given the high esteem they all place him in."

"Well that presents a problem."

"Of course it does! Xandra, the contents of your medicine cabinet alone could put you in Azkaban for years, nearly none of this is legal!"

"I am aware of that, Padma, but this can be dealt with."

"Would you have me send someone to deal with him?"

Alexandra shook her head, and there was a gleam in her blue eyes that Padma had seen many times before; it meant she was plotting. "No, I will take care of this personally."

The girl nodded. "As you say. There's nothing else to report." Which didn't mean nothing else had happened, it meant nothing else important enough to waste Alexandra's time on had happened.

"Good. How is the egg?"

"It was placed in the incubator as you said. Its condition remains wholly unchanged."

"Perfect. Go downstairs now and pack it up for me so it will be safe for traveling. I want it out of here long before it hatches."

A curious glimmer in Padma's eyes. "May I ask –"

"No."

"Very well. It will be ready."

Then Padma was gone.

Sleeping for two days straight, as it happened, did not exactly leave one with good hygiene. Her mouth felt like it was layered in grime, her hair was a greasy rat's nest, and her muscles were stiff all over. She was more than relieved that Padma had been the only one to see their boss in such a state. After about three showers, she dressed herself in black pants, matching boots, and a pale white blouse. Fastening a sapphire cloak around her shoulders, she grabbed her wand and headed to the cellar where the egg would be waiting.

Padma was already gone by the time she got there, leaving only the egg in a polished wooden box she assumed had been Transfigured to be so perfect. She opened it up, the top sliding back on sleek silver hinges to reveal the prized egg inside. It was the color of inky blue and sea-green swirling together, and she got chills of awe just looking at it. Truthfully, she'd love to just keep it. Raise the creature herself and use it for her own purposes. But she needed the information that only he had, and this was his price. She was prepared to pay it.

She closed the box and latched it shut, Disapparating before she could change her mind.

She reappeared before a set of iron gates, an ornate 'N' curling around the bars. Nott Manor. The wards were familiar with her from earlier years; portions of her childhood and adolescence had been spent here with the rest of the children of the circle of pureblood elitists. True, she hadn't been a Slytherin, but Ravenclaw was acceptable when compared to Hufflepuff, or, Merlin forbid, Gryffindor. Generally, she'd been accepted perfectly fine into their group.

Alexandra shook her head. Now was not the time to reminisce on the past. She had a purpose here.

She strode through the gates; of course Theodore would know the moment she stepped past them, but that was good. He was waiting for her at the doors.

"Rosier," he said, greeting her as she walked into his entryway. "It's been quite a while."

"Six months. No time at all, really."

Theodore smirked. "I must assume the only reason you grace me with your presence is because you have retrieved it."

"You assume correctly." She withdrew the box from inside her cloak.

His eyes roamed over the polished ebony wood. "Come into the library with me."

She followed him, though in truth she didn't need a guide. She knew the walls of this manor –and multiple others –as well as her own. Nothing had changed.

They sat down at the desk in the center of the library, surrounded by bookshelves. She carefully placed the box on the desk and slid it over to him. His dark brown eyes grew wide as he flipped the lid open soundlessly.

"You really found it. You miraculous girl, you really found it." His face was an expression of awe, wonder and disbelief.

"I said I would, so I did."

Theodore took a moment and composed himself. "I suppose you'll want the address now?"

She nodded, leaning forward with anticipation. "Tell me where to find Fred Weasley."

-linebreak-

On the last day of August, Alexandra felt . . . accomplished. She had certainly made use of the summer, and now she would be heading to Hogwarts for her new job. Harry Potter was still trying to raise investigations against her, that hadn't changed, but since about five minutes after Padma had told her, she'd had a plan to stop it. It just hadn't been set in motion yet.

Well, that would change soon.

For now, word was Kingsley had approved mild questionings of some of her employees. Nothing major, and nobody important. Fortunately, Alexandra would bring all that to a halt before it got much farther.

All of her things were packed and ready, and soon she'd be Flooing to Hogwarts to settle into her quarters before the Welcoming Feast, after which she would meet all the students that would be her responsibility as Head of Ravenclaw.

Padma stood by the fireplace that had been set up, waiting. "I expect detailed reports twice a week, and to be notified immediately if anything . . . concerning should occur."

"Understood, Xandra."

"Good. Thank you, Padma, to be quite honest I don't know what I'd do without you."

Padma smiled. "You must be getting along, Xandra, else you won't have much time to set up your rooms before the feast."

"You're completely right." She pinched some Floo powder between her fingers and threw it in the fireplace, shouting "Dumbledore's office!"

When she stepped out again, her satchel in which all of her suitcases had been shrunken down slung over her shoulder, Dumbledore was waiting for her. Along with Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout.

"Ah, Alexandra, I'm so glad you've joined us! We were just discussing the prefect arrangements."

Alexandra nodded, listening as they explained to her who the prefects for Ravenclaw House would be that year and the routes and schedules they would have. After it was done, Dumbledore led her to her quarters. "I shall see you at the Feast, Alexandra." And then he went along his way.

He had always been an odd man, and Alexandra could never quite place her finger on what it was. There was something about him that warned her to be cautious, something that made her feel like he saw right though her pretenses. It was chilling, and she tried to shrug it off as she unpacked.

After everything was settled, Alexandra had something to do. Hermione Granger would be teaching this year as well, she taught Ancient Runes. And therein lied the key to Harry Potter, and more importantly to getting him off her back.

It was time to go pay her a visit.

Alexandra checked her appearance before she left her quarters; silver skirt that fell two inches shy of her knees, a sapphire-blue blouse with bronze trim to represent her House, and a strand of pearls resting on her collarbone. Not to mention the heels. Yes, she knew this would work.

She still knew the halls of Hogwarts like the back of her hand, and knew that for the teachers who weren't Heads of House, their chambers were attached to their classrooms. It wasn't ahrd at all to find Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked very composed when she opened the door. Nothing like the frizzy-haired mess she'd known in her youth. Which was only to her benefit, really. Chocolate brown eyes latched onto hers with thinly-veiled suspicion.

Alexandra put on a smile. "Hermione Granger," she began.

"Alexandra Rosier."

"I just came by to say hello. It's been years since I've seen you."

Granger's eyes narrowed. "We were never friends, Rosier."

"It's not too late to change that, you know."

"What do you want from me, Rosier, that you came knocking on my door?"

"Don't be like that, Granger. I'm realizing that my overbearing elitist parents may have caused me to . . . miss some things in my youth, and I'm trying to make up for that."

"I don't fully understand what you're saying."

Alexandra grinned. "My apologies. I didn't intend to be vague. Let me make my meaning clear: I'd like to take you out on a date."

Granger's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, but quickly she put herself together. "You've got to be joking."

"In point of fact, I'm completely serious."

Brown eyes searched Alexandra's, trying to make sense of this.

Alexandra knew, of course, that it was likely only curiosity and suspicion that caused Granger's next words, but it was still a step in the right direction.

" . . . okay. Fine. You can figure out the when and where, tell me later. For now, I haev to finish unpacking." And she slammed the door right in her face.

Alexandra's advances had never been treated in such a way, but Granger was a Gryffindor after all. Alexandra generally knew better than to involve herself with them, but Granger was a step closer to shutting down the investigations against her. And surely Hermione knew about those, which was likely another reason she'd said yes. Despite her faults, the girl wasn't stupid, it wouldn't be unthinkable for her to decide to do a little investigating of her own. Well, that suited Alexandra just fine, as long as at the end of the day, she had the upper hand. And she would.

But for the moment, she had more important things to worry about, like a certain ginger twin everyone thought was dead, and acquainting herself with her students.

**A/N: So these two chapters have been setting up the story, and thus far it's been pretty light, but I can assure you there is a reason for the M rating. Also, don't make a big deal out of the femmeslash thing. If you don't like it, leave. **

**Anyway, coming up, you'll see more of Alexandra's complete lack of morals, including some drug use and violence and complete using of other people. Things are going to get pretty dark. **


End file.
